Home is Where The Heart Lies
by Nika Raven Celeste
Summary: Every kids had their secret clubhouse. Place where they stashed their greatest secret and excitement and only share it with their clubmember. Some had actual club, some find a treehouse, some hanging around an abandoned building. Ichigo's just happens to be one odd palace... filled with most bizarre clubmates. But he would never traded them for anything. Not even the world itself.
1. Chapter 1

Home Is Where the Heart Lies

Summary: Every kids had their secret clubhouse. Place where they stashed their greatest secret and excitement and only share it with the club members. Some had actual club, some find a tree house, some hanging around an abandoned building. Ichigo's just happens to be one odd palace... filled with most bizarre clubmates. But he would never traded them for anything.

Chapter 1:

As far as Ichigo know, he always could access "the Palace" at mere whim. He think it start right few months after his mother's death. He was mourning her death and wallowing in self-pity and self-hate, then he fell asleep... only to awake in "The Palace".

It has no name, per see, so Ichigo give it one. Perhaps the Palace isn't the best description, nor was it his best attempt, but there's only so much name a nine-year old boy, one that still suffering from his mother's death at time, could think up. And when he finally start to move on, when the burden in his heart lightened up, the name had stuck and changing it seems to be a chore that never can be done no matter he tried.

The place is like, well, _endless_. There was always rooms and rooms and rooms. Lining up on each side of the wall in neat order. Each had their distinct shape and nameplate. Oh, there was a stair, as well, but it only lead to a circular room which lead to another rows of corridor filled with more friggin' doors lined up. Ichigo stopped counting after he climbs up to tenth floor and find the corridors is still filled with _even more rooms_. The only corridor that wasn't filled with the blasted doors, was one that lead to a circular room. Kitchen doubles as dining hall. This one had panel glasses for wall, and a door outside. To the valley which surrounded by giant wall. So big that Ichigo once joked he might as well stranded in Shingheki no Kyojin Universe. The manga is new but very distinct with its Titan.

He leave at the thought, not wanting to meet those creatures. But for a week straight, he come here, even stayed overnight, and never see those creature. In fact, he think this place is deserted because no one was here. The kitchen is fully stocked though the taste is kinda weird. But Ichigo got over it pretty fast.

He spends his time exploring the floors of the seemingly endless floors, memorizing the doors, and lazing on the outside. Sleeping peacefully. It was a pleasant surprise he feels at peace here.

And then Ichigo find the place isn't as deserted as it portrayed to be. Each room had inhabitants. And... what. A. Inhabitants.

These people are the strangest, weirdest, most bizarre group of housemates Ichigo ever encountered. And he means both in look and personality.

He still remember that day clearly.

~X~

He was helping himself with fruit salad when he heard a pair of footsteps approaching. Huh. It seems this place isn't deserted.

Ichigo turned and ready to greeted whoever it was, and apologize for trespassing. But really, can you blame him for being curious? One moment he was in somewhere in Karakura, next he was here. He can walk back and forth but it was still curious. Especially since he seems to always go here when he sleep or take a nap. Or whenever he close his eyes longer than thirty seconds.

There was a pair of identical twins. Boys. Both has white hair and green eyes wearing what seemingly chibi version of blue priest robe with pointed hat. Their face was definition of surprise, with eyes wide, eyebrows rose to their hairline, and mouth slightly open ajar. Oh, have he mentioned that they stopped dead in their tracks and stared at Ichigo as if he... dunno. Grow a second head or something?

Squirmed uncomfortably, Ichigo coughed. "Are you two hungry?" He ask tentatively. "There's only fruit and milk here... but think I can make smoothie and salad if you want something to fill your stomach."

"Uhhh... sure." The left twin stammered after a moment. Eyes still glued at Ichigo. Both hesitantly sat on the available chair. Not too far from Ichigo, but not too close either. Ichigo shrugged it off with ease. Choosing to make more fruit salads and pair of smoothies... uhh... wait. "What do you want? There's orange, mango, and strawberry."

"Orange." "Strawberry."

As soon as they said it, they looked at each other incredulously and in unison ask "You didn't agree with me?"

"Okay okay." Ichigo diffuse the conflict before it could go out of hand. "One orange and one strawberry, you cna trade it with each other. So no fighting guys." He quickly made the strawberry ones before the orange ones. Bit hard since the juice mixer is kinda... outdated... but Ichigo manage just fine. Soon, there was a pair of bowl filled with mix fuits with a glass filled with fruit extract accompanying them. Ichigo himself choose plain milk. "Dig up."

Tentatively, the kids choose the drink first. As soon as they taste it, their eyes turn comically wide. "IT'S DELICIOUS !" They shouted and chug down the thing like water, before wolfed the fruits with fervor. Ichigo is worried hey might choked.

"Slow down, please! Your stomach will get hurt!" He know the feelings. He once made mistake and, well, the medicine he's forced to drink is bitter enough to teach him a life lesson.

"Sorry!" The right twin said. "But it's good!"

"Yup!" The left twin agree. "and Juu-chan never give us anything!"

Ichigo blinked. "Juu-chan?" He wondered. Was he/she/they is/are the twins' parents/older sibling/minder? "Uhh... It's kinda late but... I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, and you two are?"

" "We are Koto no Sogyowari!" "

"We?" Ichigo blinked. "Don't you two had individual name?"

Twin sets of eyes looked at him strangely. "Nope." The right one said. "It's our name." The left one added.

"But how if someone only want to call one of you?"

Stares. It was like Ichigo asking a taboo. Or something that was heavily forbidden and he broke down all rules.

"...we don't know. We aren't like Katen Kyototsu." They admitted, but then perked up. "Hey! Why don't you give us name then?"

"Um? Fine." Ichigo idly wonder if their parents mind, and who this Katen Kyototsu is, but decide he'd deal with it later. For now, he will focus on name so he won't get mixed up... uhh... wait a minute. How did he differs them again? They are like... clone! Perfect clone without any slightest difference... except in preference... maybe. Hmm... then how if, ah!

Ichigo untied his bracelets. He had bought a pair of thread bracelets from a vendor shop out of whim, and because they look particularly interesting. Blue with thread of silver. One is dominant blue and other is dominant silver. Both had tiny jade decoration on one end. coincidentally it fits with their clothes (blue), their hair (silver) and their eyes (green). He approached the twins, and tied one on each hand as he named them. For simplicity sake, he take the name out of their name.

"Sogyo." Ichigo tied the dominant blue bracelet on the right twin, on the left wrist. "and Koto." He tied the dominant silver on the left twin on the right wrist. "Now you have individual name and hopefully the bracelet is enough to tell me who is who."

The twin cheered. "Yay! We have our own names and got gift!"

Ichigo smiled with long patience. It feels like dealing with Yuzu and Karin before... before...

He feels his eyes become hot and wet. Oh crap. Why right now of all times? He think he finally moved on but... _why?_

"Hey Ichi-nii!" Sogyo exclaimed. "Are you alright?" Koto finished.

"I-I'm fine." Ichigo hastily wiped his tears. "I just... I just reminded about mom."

"Mother?" Twin echo said the word as if it's foreign concept. Ichigo stared at them. Does... does they have no mother? What—

"Ichi-nii."

"You have mother?"

Ichigo tilted his head. "Huh?" Why'd they ask? "Of course I have... or I used to have. She died few months ago."

"Does mother is... the one who give birth of you?"

"Was she had... mushy mushy night with a man?"

"Uh. Yes?"

The twins now had strange looks on their eyes.

"It's weird." Koto said.

"Yeah. Zanpakuto spirits aren't born."

"Definitely not."

Now, it's Ichigo's turn to get confused beyond belief. "Um, pardon? Zanpakuto?" Soul-Cutting sword? It's weird name. Cool, but weird.

And apparently the wrong thing to ask, if the twin look he received is any indication.

"You don't know?"

"You are not Zanpakuto like us?"

"Euhh..." Ichigo now wonder, what on hell happened here. "No?"

Silence. Sogyo and Koto was staring at Ichigo like they first seeing thing so strange beyond belief and cannot comprehend what they are seeing at. And Ichigo tried hard to not squirm. Somehow, he felt those two are older than their looks. Older than him. their eyes are deep and wise. Even granpa and granny who lives past war doesn't have that old eyes.

" "We have to meet Others!" "

That was only warning Ichigo got before they forcibly dragged him back to the building with endless floors and even more endless rooms. Somehow he had feeling his life is about to get whole more complicated.

And complicated is not even enough to cover a fraction of it.

"HOW DID THIS HYBRID'S SOUL GET STRANDED HEREEEEEEE?!" A lady in red shrieked.

Ichigo really thanked his lucky stars he haven't gone deaf.

~X~

"Oi! What's your deal is?! You can't just come out of blue and punch our friends like that you bastard!" One of the skater shouted as others cheered in and throwing insult at Ichigo.

The orange-haired teen only crossed his hand on his chest and adopted a nonsense-but-haughty look and raised an eyebrow. "Well, what do you see here?" He pointed to a direction.

"A lamppost?" a particularly sassy skater snarled.

What followed was a quick, efficient, but no less brutal beatdown. Ichigo made sure he give them enough pain but not quite broke their bones... at least no vital ones. He hoped his teacher, Neko no Kyuusho*, is proud of him.

"I guess you guys are blind." Ichigo drawled lazily, and dragged the nearby beaten up skater to the lamppost. "See what is this now?"

The poor guy was so terrified.

"I want vocal answer, plebeian."

"Y-yes sir..."

"Good. Now tell me, what it is?"

"A... a memento for a girl who died here last week because an accident...?"

"Smart boy." Ichigo's smile was all teeth. "So, if you know it, then... why. Did. You. _**Broke. The. Vase?" **_

"HIEEEE!"

"WE'RE SORRY!"

Those poor, poor boys are so scared that they shit on their own pants as they apologized to Ichigo, saying they will buy the new vase, flower and stuff, and never come here anymore. Ichigo harumphed as she let them running away for momma.

"Stupid, clueless, dumb assholes." He grunted, cleans up the remains of broken vase. "See if they die and the small altar of theirs was the one get destroyed by fools. They're lucky I had send the girl die there to Soul Society or I won't be as lenient as earlier."

"**Yep! You'd call ambulance by now if that was the case!" **A guy who could pass as Ichigo's twin, only his color all are bleached out, replied. **"Geez. Human nowadays has no respect—holy fuck! What this smell is?!" **Ichigo crinkled his nose in disgust. One of those plebeians had shit his own pants. Ugh. He's so gonna take a bath at home. No way he's coming to palace with this stench clinging on him. Katen will threw him to river, all those fifty yards distance and all.

"Let's go home Zangetsu." Ichigo sighed to his "twin", whom only he can see. "Before it got dark. I still have to do dinner."

He still got in home late. Mainly because he had to buy the groceries and some extra things his family requested earlier. His training these years is useful for something.

"YOU'RE LA—ACK!"

"Use your damn eyes Goat face. I carry things." Snarked Ichigo. As if he didn't just kick his father between the legs. "Or perhaps those are decorations only? Oh. You cook Yuzu?"

"Um!" The brown haired girl nodded as she helped Ichigo carry the groceries and put them on the fridge. She knew better than touch the ones Ichigo didn't let her to take. It was her brother's special extra groceries. Until now she had no idea why Ichigo seems to buy random things each week. "I made curry."

"Really? Thanks." Ichigo perked up. "Three plates, please. I'll eat in my room."

"Okay!"

"You didn't eat here Ichi-nii?" Ask Ichigo's other sister. A girl with black hair and almost identical type of facial emotion with Ichigo.

Ichigo's reply is to judo flip their father to the floor. "With this clown out to ambush me? I might die choked on my food, Karin." He replied dryly. "Oh. And next time, you don't made loud steps when ambush Goat face. Even elementary students know that rule."

"Good one my son!" Isshin replied, jumping up and flashing a thumbs up. "You take my lesson well!"

"**Your lesson... ha! More like your abuse!" **Snarked Zangetsu. Hovering between Ichigo and Isshin as if to protect the orangette from the idiotic man. **"Who the fuck attack someone out of blue without prior warning or friggin' notification and call it training?! Even that lunatic know better than that and she's into BDSM!"**

'_Forget it Zangetsu. This idiot might as well be rock.' _Ichigo sighed and moved to upstairs, carrying three plates and set to ignoring Isshin... which caused the man to wailed down on a poster of a beautiful orange-brown haired woman with MASAKI FOREVER written on it.

"OH MASAKI! OUR SON HAS BECOME COLD TO MEEEE! HE DOESN'T WANT FAMILY BOND MOMENTS ANYMORE!"

"Tone it down Goat-face." Snarked Karin from her place in the dining room. "Perhaps if you quit attacked him, act like actual adult, he might come down to eat."

"Karin-nee!"

"What? That's true. Ahh... seeing it made me lose my appetite. I'm done for night."

"Ah!" Yuzu looked at the half-eaten plate. "Muu! It's because dad! Now Karin doesn't want dinner!"

"MASAKI! OUR DAUGHTER HAD GROW COLD TO ME TOO! IS IT BECAUSE PUBERTY? WHAT SHOULD I DOOOO?!"

"Why don't you start with taking down that embarrassing poster?!" Shouted Karin.

~X~

"Sometimes I wonder how did that Idiot is Engetsu's partner." Mused Ichigo.

"_**...He's playing into his role a tad too much." **_Comment the teen who sat on windowsill. A teen with black hair and black eyes, and wore all black semi-ragged cloack, which pronounced more his pale skin.

Zangetsu grumble something before he gulped the rest of the curry. **"Friggin' nutjob." **He added the empty plate on the pile on the table. **"Man... can we go to the Palace? I think I gonna go nuts if I heard—" **"MASAKIII!" **"Oh that does it! That bastard is going down!"**

"_**Amen." **_The black teen agrees on. Feeling a growing migraine just by hearing the shout. How did the neighbor never sued one "Kurosaki" Isshin for air pollution and broken property, namely the fence and dent on their lawn, he never knew.

"**SEE! Even Yhwach agrees on me!" **A moment later, a bluish arrow went past his nose and embedded in the wall before vanished in light particles.

"_**...Don't call me Yhwach." **_The newly dubbed Yhwach growled. _**"I can deal with Emo Boy or anything but that damned name. I don't care even if that old geezer said I'm dead ringer to him. I. Am. NOT. Yhwach."**_

"**Then pick up a name dammit!"**

"_**I waiting for Ichigo to christened me."**_

"**Dammit King! Can't you just decide with friggin' name already?!"**

"The list gotten smaller! I might figures a name within a week!" Replied Ichigo, making a cross in the notebook of his. "There's only twenty names remains."

"**How hard is it to pick up a Bloody name?!"**

"Well, if you don't want to call has no sense of aesthetic and suck at naming, then it's hard."

Their arguments are cut shorts when a butterfly passed on. A _black_ butterfly.

Instantly the three of them made faces. It was a face you'd find on someone who had swallow a lemon, skin and all, or got notification something really dreadful and potential to caused one hell of headache is coming on his direction.

Zangetsu and "Yhwach" immediately gone in wisp of silvery smoke that curled around Ichigo for a minute before coming in to his chest. Just in time before an unlikely pair come in through his wall. Dressed in black samurai garb from edo period with sword on their waist. Behind them is a woman with silver-blue hair, icy blue eyes, and white kimono with icy blue obi; and a man with long silver-white hair wearing an ornate Kimono it doesn't limited his movements, and sprouting a pair of silver fox ears from his head and five fluffy fox tail behind him.

"...I'm glad I just stocked the fridge with ice creams and tofu." Said Ichigo flatly.

TBC

**Neko no Kyuusho: **Cat's Nine Lives. Guess whose Zanpakuto it is?

So... yes. Ichigo meet Zanpakuto Spirits since he was kid and know stuff about Afterlife Business and such. It will explained in the later chapters.

P.S.: I might throw a Zanpakuo Biodata, but no promise folks.


	2. Chapter 2

Home is Where the Heart Lies

Chapter 2:

Dressed in black samurai garb from edo period with sword on their waist, those unlikely pairs come through from his open window. Behind them is a woman with silver-blue hair, icy blue eyes, and white kimono with icy blue obi; and a man with long silver-white hair wearing an ornate Kimono it doesn't limited his movements, and sprouting a pair of silver fox ears from his head and five fluffy fox tail behind him.

"...I'm glad I just stocked the fridge with ice creams and tofu." Said Ichigo flatly.

His words made the snow woman and fox man turn their eyes at him, and their expression instantly brightened.

"_Ichigo!" _The man called at him happily. _"It's nice to see you again. This is your house?"_

Ichigo raised an eyebrow in _what else_ look that made the man chuckled in embarrassment. Of course it was Ichigo's room. There, in the wall, lined in rope, is set of Ichigo's prized drawing he made over the years. And the stuff in the room is so Ichigo.

"_Sorry about Shinso." _The woman explained with a smile, as she pulled the man's ear. _"He was pouting for days since his wielder is forbidden to unleash him even in Shikai."_

"_Ow ow ow Sode no Shirayuki, it's _hurt_." _Whined the man.

Ichigo nodded. Yeah. Shinso was inconsolable for _days_. Pouting non stop and pacing back and forth that made Sogyo dumped basket worth of raspberries on him, while Koto saying a little more and Shinso will really made hole in the floor. Plus Haineko threatening him, one more wail and she will shaved him bald.

"_Either way, have you seen any Hollow nearby?"_

Just before Ichigo could open his mouth, or made answer via gesture, the silver-haired man turned at him and smiled in way that reminded Ichigo of Shinso. Particularly when the Kitsune is in prank mode.

"Why don't we ask this human, Rukia-san? He has huuuge reserves." He said before looked at Ichigo and waved his hand over the orangette's face. "Hey human! You can see us right?"

Ichigo grab the hand. "Yes I can. What can I do to you, Shinigami-san?" He ask with a sigh, more of exasperated than annoyed. Guess now he know how Shinso's wielder looks like, and the other must be Sode no Shirayuki's. Still, at least Ichigo can say he had _practices _in how to dealing with annoying, mischievous, attention-seeking man-child.

"**Pssh. Man-child. Fitting." **Snickered Zangetsu from their shared "Palace Room".

His response made the two Shinigami looked at him in surprise and no small amount of shock. In fact this silver haired man open his eyes for few seconds in shock, revealing them to be jaded and pained green than playful one. Ichigo is very glad when he composed himself and close those eyes again.

Those eyes... are different than Shinso's playful eyes.

"Ara? How did you know about us?"

Ichigo snorted. "You two aren't the first shinigami I've meet and certainly won't be the last." _**"True. There's some who lived in the town though they are more Retired than anything." **_"I also got crash course about Shinigami and their duties _years ago_." **"Also friggin true. King. Ya ask lots questions." **"Though you guys are the most annoying Shinigami I've met so far since you broke into my room without at least knocking or any form of asking permission." He scoffed. "Dumbass."

"Why you-?!" The midget look very irritated, and she launched a flying kick to Ichigo... who avoid it very easily.

'_Puh-lease. Gekkou-san could do better while half-asleep... and He's retired!' _The orangette mentally saying. Catch another attack with practical ease. Almost bored even. "Okay midget. You have five minutes to get out from here before I thrown you out." _'Sorry Shirayuki-san, but your wielder piss me off.'_

"Okay okay, calm down here." The fox-faced man said, prying the shorter shinigami and holding her... by cuff of her uniform like one would do when they carried a cat, much to the female and Sode no Shirayuki's protests. "Right-o. So you know about us, I can assume you know about our job, right?" Ichigo nodded. "Great! So did you see any disturbances around the area this lately? Things like big, scary monster with weirdly shapes and weirder mask?"

"_**That... was one way to describe hollow..." **_Ichigo's raven-haired spirit blinked.

"**Good thing I'm a Vastro Lorde cuz I don' wanna called like that." **Snarled Zangetsu.

"Well?"

"The crossroad near here got weird earthquake. Go check there."

"Been there done that." The silver shinigami—who was his name again? Ichigo forget—waved his hand dismissively... and dropped the girl without warning when her kick nearly touched his groin. "There was at least two strong hollows. We're searching 'other one."

"Nope. Can't say I see others." Said Ichigo. "Why are you asking me? Don't you shinigami has, like, inner compass towards those thing since other shinigami I've seen seems to gravitate to this Hollow thing... though in some case they're late and someone already got injured." He finished with a scowl, reminded about one lazy shinigami who's more interest on sunbathing on a rooftop than doing duty. Ichigo had to skip school to deal with the hollow rampaging before it come close to his sisters' school.

"We did tracked the Hollow here." The short shinigami clapped dust off of her uniform. "But for some reason, the reiatsu is gone and we can't sense where it go."

Ichigo send the other two a confused look.

"_Your reatsu drown anything else." _Drawled Shinso._ "Control it dammit."_

"_We know your reiatsu is on ocean worth of size, but you've taught how to blocked most of it. So please do." _Added Shirayuki.

Ichigo stomped down urge to blushed, it won't do if he suddenly blushed out of blue without proper reason, and reigning in some of his reiatsu. He always forgot to do that. Think again, this is _his _room, _his_ house, _his_ safe haven so he has every right to let loose without restrain. Have been done that for years and no one had admonished him for the fact, nor it ever give him trouble before.

Yet, other Shinigami know better than approaching him.

"Well, try agai—"

A loud, earth shattering and inhumane howl cut through the night. The sheer amount of power it held made the house seems to shakes for a moment. Ichigo would've be shocked out of his wits... if he never see one angry, angry lady in red who had disintegration power. Or if he never meet hollow before.

"...that was the one you guys search... right...?"

A feminine screams echoes through the air, made Ichigo jerked up straight and look at the door with horror slowly creeping onto his face. He know that voice.

"Yuzu!"

Ichigo quickly races downstairs, ignoring the shinigami's cry for him to stay up there. He may not close to his fmaily like he should've been, and unconsciously replacing them with other people, but he still cares at them and wishing no misfortune to befall on them... except maybe in one or two or a dozen instance where he really have painful thought regarding one Kurosaki Isshin. But sick a hollow at them? Hell NO!

"Karin! Yuzu! Old Goat!" Ichigo called them as he burst open the door.

"Ichi... nii..." Yuzu gasped. There was a nasty gash on her forehead. "Karin... chan... dad... help Karin-chan..." And then she fainted.

Ichigo looked around. The room is in total mess with a big hole present in the wall. He feels some disgust and dissappointment when he saw his father laying unconscious near a counter. Probably his head hit the counter and knock him out. But what made his blood freeze was Karin.

She was in the hollow's grasp. A chokehold grasp to be exact.

Ichigo saw _red_.

Just as the shinigami finally arrived here, Ichigo channeled his reiatsu to his leg, reinforcing them, and put his years worth of training under master of hand-to-hand combat and dangerous parkour into action. He kicked the ground, leaped high, and performing a Kick to the hollow's hand. There was a satisfying breaking sound. If this hollow had bones on his hand, he hoped it break at least in two different places.

The thing howled in pain and dropped Karin. Ichigo jumped away from the hand, twisted his body sideways in midair, caught Karin, and do back flip before landing smoothly on the ground on his feet like a cat breaking its fall midair. All without missing a beat.

Karin looked at Ichigo. "...Ichi... nii...?" She ask. Trying her best to stay awake. But the air pressure, near death experience, and the low intake of oxygen he had just until less than a minute ago.

Ichigo smiled. "It's okay. Everything is going to be okay. Trust me." He said shootingly. Karin nodded and embrace the darkness.

Ichigo slowly put her down next to Yuzu, and look at the Shinigami, who watched his action with disbelief look and jaw slight open ajar, a questioning look.

"Suddenly I doubt you two are any better than slacker last time." He said with a sneer. "Guess that I have to do everything myself." He walks up to the hollow.

"Oi you big oaf!" He shouted at the enraged Hollow. "You want tasty soul, right? Guess you have to get your own meal—oh wait! You can't! And you know why?" An arrogant smirk decorated his face. "Because you are dump, slow, and weak." The hollow roared in angry and tried to swipe Ichigo off... but Ichigo was too fast for it as he jumped and landed perfectly on a lampost.

"Nyah nyah! Can't catch me!" Ichig stick a tongue out.

He spend too much time around Haineko it seems.

"Human!" Oh finally, finally the shinigami made up her mind. "What are you doing there?! You can't fight a hollow!" Did she seriously belief Ichigo's action—one that she saw by herself—is mere fluke? "Come down and run! Let us take care of this one!" Condescending too... how did she was Shirayuki's wielder again?

"Not going to happens." Ichigo flexed his limb and stretched out his hand. "Blut Vene," he whispered. His long-sleeved school uniform, pants, and black gloves hide how futuristic blue-black line formed across his arms and legs. Humming in power. Ichigo jumped to avoid the punch aimed from hollow, run across its hand, and perform sucker punch to its masked face. The prowess he possess is not enough to break the mask, but more than enough to made the hollow thrown back and losing its balance. Fell flat on its back and process to destroy the front house of neighbouring house.

Ichigo had decency to wince in guilt.

'_Good thing one of those house is empty.' _He thought.

"Human!" The shinigami approached him. "You... you!"

"Awesome!" Said the fox-man with bright, adoring smile and for a second there was flowers sparkling around him. "You're really strong! How did you punch out that Hollow? And jumped that high? I don't know human is that strong!" He gushed out. But his eyes open slightly, scrutinizing him with strong, intensive gaze that reminds Ichigo of an anaconda... right before it open its mouth and tried to eat you.

"Ichimaru-Taichou!" The female shinigami said, scandalized. "You should not saying such a thing! And you human! Are you out of your mind?! Attacking hollow like that? How if it eat your soul?! You had strong reiatsu for yo to be able to see us! You ARE the Hollow's intended target!"

"**Let's give applause to the midget, yes?" **Zangetsu draw lazily. Manifest in real world alongside his housemate. Of course only fellow "spirits" and Ichigo who can see and hear him. **"Oi Shira! How slow your parnter can be? The friggin fox here already know that the second he's saw King!"**

"_...truth to be honest. Sometimes she's really slow. Last time she come to human world doesn't bode well with her. and she's been coddle up until recently."_

"_**Oh great. Just what we need here, a sheltered damsel."**_

"Well, maybe if you two had done your job I don't have to!" Ichigo snapped. Both of his spirits are annoyed, even the usually calm his Other Spirit. It made him lose his temper faster. "But did you just, I don't know, cut it down or something? Noooo... you have to gawked like idiot there while my sister is in danger. So forgive me but I have to do something. I, unlike you imbecile idiots, have someone to lose if this damned thing doesn't go down." He fels flicker of satisfaction seeing both of them flinched as if been struck. But then his eyes widened.

"Get down!" He tackle both of them, cause both Shinigami to fall flat to the ground, narrowly avoided the attack, which thrown Ichigo at least half the bock away.

It seems he piss the thing real good.

"**King!"**

"_**Ichigo!"**_

"I'm fine!" Ichigo spat the blood that was pooling in his mouth. "Guess I have to get serious." He stretch out his hand and prepared to cast a spell. The Hollow, as if sensing what he's gonna do, roared and attack him. Ichigo open his mouth and...

"Watch out!"

His brown eyes widened in shock as the female Shinigami thrown herself in front of him. take the brunt of damage, and caused them both to smack over the wall. Creating a spiderweb cracks all over it.

"You stupid-!" Ichigo cursed. "Why did you do that! I got everything under control!" A bit broken bones here and there, and bruises. But nothing fatal nor unexplainable. In fact if he didn't get distracted, he already finished this pest long time ago!

"Because it is not human's job to fight these thing." The other Shinigami said with a wry smile. "So I suggest you to run."

"Hell no!" Ichigo get up. "This is my problem! That shitface hurt my family so it has to PAY!" he growled, charged up his reiatsu at his right hand. Ready to throw a spell anytime. The name is on his tongue already. Waiting to be spoken out loud. "Move aside!"

"You..." the midget coughed. "...idiot. Human can't fight Hollow..."

"_Well then it's a good thing Ichigo-san is not normal human, is he?!" _Shinso scoffed at her naivety. Really, what is she? Blind?

"_I hear that Shinso. My wielder may be stubborn at most of time, but I don't appreciate you badmouthing her."_

"_You're gonna what? Freeze my underwear?"_

"_Well, if you're asking..."_

"_**Can both of you STOP IT?! We got bigger problem here!"**_

Both spirits grumbled but cease their spat. Ichigo sighed in relief at that one.

"Right so what do you want?!" He snapped at the silver-haired man, who is no longer smiling. In fact he now take a fighting stance, expression while still closed eyes is serious. His form is different than one Ichigo recognize, but it probably because his sword is really short.

"You won't run away, right?" Ichigo scoffed and give him what-were-you-thinking-idiot look. "Fine. Help me take this down before we treat Rukia-san."

"Ichimaru-taichou?!"

"You were injured, I'm weakened!" Silver replied, his voice is uncharacteristically sharp, as Midget flinched at the tone.

"_My Shinigami is pissed off lot of Nobles and other Captains, so they placed 95% Limiter on him on top of forbade him to call my name. Right now he is no more dangerous than Rookie Shinigami who haven't got their Shikai yet." _Explained Shinso with pained look, especially on no calling name part.

"Rukia-san. Our hands are tied here so we need every help we can, get ok?" Silver smiled. "No biggie. This guy is strong fella. He can take hollows like nothing."

"**Finally realized it?"**

"Taichou, what are you implying?"

"Well," Silver cocked his head, casually send a spell on the monster though it only last for a few good minutes. "You said mere human have no chance against Hollow, right? What if the human become Substitute Shinigami? That way he can fight hollow and help us, no?"

Midget choked. As do Shinso.

"_Gin... you're idiot."_

"_U__ndisputable fact." _Agreed Sode no Shirayuki.

"Hey human." Silver turned to Ichigo. "Whaddya say? Become Shinigami for power? Your family is in danger here and this is the only way. Ya can fight other monster thingie later too. How? Interested?"

"**This Guy need more lesson on advertising. I've seen middle schooler do better advertisement."**

"_**Hn. And Ichigo doesn't actually need it. Well. It's up to you."**_

Ichigo sighed and put a hand on his waist. "Fine. What should I do?" He agreed "reluctantly". He actually is very curious. No one ever mentioned other way to become Shinigami aside from dying first, enrolled into Shinigami Academy and graduate. Uh wait. Sogyo and Koto seems like mentioned it at other time. When...?

"...to your heart."

Ichigo blinked. "Uh, wait, what?" He ask. What did he miss?

"I said, you take my Zanpakuto and thrust it to your heart." Midget repeated with a huff. "My sword is filled with my energy. By thrust it to your heart, there's small chance you absorb it and become Shinigami. But it had big chance of failing and you die."

"So what?" Ichigo ask. "I still able to kick this thing ass if I die, right? Might as well go with it."

He did raised an eyebrow when Silver placed his own Zanpakuto on the midget's sword, and Ichigo can see bluish aura transferred from his blade. It was...

"Taichou?"

"Maa maa Rukia-san. With how big this fella's reiatsu as human, do you think you had enough reiatsu to turn him?" Silver replied with carefree smile, as if he didn't just thrown another binding spell on the monster. "He might suck all of your power. So like any kind and responsible Captain, I give you some of mine. As support of course."

She look at him warily. "You have another idea, don't you."

"Why, of course! If he did become Shinigami then I have potential Squad Member! Early bird gets the worms, don't they?"

'_Zangetsu. Ask Shinso if I can kick his parter.'_

The fox spirit, upon hearing the request, smiled amusedly. _"Anywhere is fine but the balls."_

Ichigo nodded. "Alright Shinigami. Let's do it." He take the blade.

"The name is not Shinigami, human." Scoffed Midget. "My name is Kuchiki Rukia and this is Ichimaru Gin-Taichou."

"And my name is Kurosaki Ichigo. Remember it." _'Because your Zanpakuto knows me well.'_ Ichigo take a deep breath and plunge the sword to his chest.

Black, red, and bluish white reiatsu explode. Dancing in swirl of vortex, blew up anything that is close. The force of power caused even more cracks to appears in the road and surroundings as minor earthquake happens. Among them is screams of pain. It was not Ichigo's voice, but two voices that the Shinigami recognize as familiar but can't pin point whose voice is that and where did they hear it.

As soon as the vortex quieted down, Ichigo stepped forward, garbed in his new clothes.

"Alright you son of a bitch." He smirked at the Hollow. The bindings had come off sometimes during the energy transfer but it's fine. He got everything under his control and nothing can go wrong. "Time's to die."

The Hollow have no chance.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Home Is Where the Heart Lies

Chapter 3

Ichimaru Gin, upon deciding to accompany one Kuchiki Rukia on patrol to Living World, specifically Karakura Town, know that this will change his entire plan. He just didn't expect to be _this_ different.

Yeah. Rukia is still lost her power. She lost at very least 2/3rd of her power on top of her Zanpakuto and thus forced her to inhabit a Faulty Gigai made by "Traitor" Urahara Kisuke. One that contains Hyogoku inside it. But he didn't take into account he will chipped his own power that cost his at very least half of his reiatsu. And Shinso.

Bad enough he's given limiter.

This will thwart the plan. He doesn't know what Aizen plot back there in Soul Society without him knowing it and Gin hates every single minute of it. That manipulative bastard could plan everything ahead the schedule for all he know while adding more touches to make thing, his words and not Gin's, very interesting. And he's damn helpless against it. He lose his power and Zanpakuto, even if it only for temporary manner. And he had to rely on Urahara and Kurosaki.

Speak of Kurosaki, he IS the biggest rock thrown at his plan to kill Aizen.

That brat turned different than what Gin expect. Hell. He bet anything that Aizen also surprised at that stunts. Acrobatic his ass! If that wasn't basic of Hakuda combined with reiatsu-enhanced limbs, Gin will stop drinking and skipping duty for three months straight on top of no pranks. He also too perceptive for his own good, too calm, and too knowledgeable about Afterlife stuff.

Question: How?

How did he know even half the stuff? Shinigami? Please. Gin know other Shinigami in the town. Urahara Kisuke, Tsukabishi Tessai, and Shiba Isshin or now Kurosaki Isshin. And neither of those three seems likely to sit down with Ichigo and tell him about afterlife stuff like Hollow and such. Especially about Shinigami. Otherwise the brat isn't that clueless despite know the basic.

So who told him? when they did it? For what purpose? Was it friends? Enemies? Or third party? How many they told Ichigo? How much the hybrid trust them? What else he's hiding? Can he still be key role in Aizen's downfall?

Gahhh! His head hurt just by thinking about it! He need freaking drink!

...or better yet, he hoped Shinso was here! Gin miss him already, that witty fox. His head never feel this empty without his Zanpakuto commenting things left and right.

Sigh... why did he pranked the Nobles on top of Second, Sixth, Eight, Tenth, and Thirteen Division again? Oh yeah. He want one last laugh before Aizen defects and he following that madman to unravel more about his plan before killing him. How did he supposed to know that the Sixth's wimpy lieutenant will resign? Not his fault he's such a wimply! And why Soutaichou also get pranked?! Did he somehow in on of those divisions?!

Gin sighed and laying down on the bed.

...hm? It's soft. And smelled nice. And bouncy too.

He can't help it. He press the bed and let it bounce. It is really bouncy! How did it happens? Is this one of humans invention? My, how the Soul Society is left behind the time! No wonder newer souls in Rukongai, those who somehow still remember bits of their life, complains about the living. Soul Society is pale compares on human world!

Gin is soo going to bring this bed with him at his new place in Afterlife. This bed is really, really nice! He's sure Shinso would love this bed!

"Ichimaru-Taichou. Can you please, _please¸ _stop making racket? The humans will hear and investigate it!"

Oh why, why this little girl is so uppity? He think a Rukongai brat won't pass a chance trying new delicacy from human world. Was it because she is adopted into Kuchiki Clan? The Noble and Strict Clan whose members, save for certain late Kuchiki-Fukutaicho, had five feet pole stuck up in their arse and not in funny way? The only Kuchiki that Gin can honestly claim he liked is the late Kuchiki Sojun-Fukutaicho. He might be still fresh graduate back then, but he know that man well.

Why can't Byakuya-taichou be more like his father? Didn't Ukitake-taichou once said he is spitfire? Where did that boy went to?

"Taichou!"

"Maa maa, why are you so worried, Rukia-san?"

"Because, if you happens to forget, we ARE in Gigai! A body! Human can see and hear us! And if they come here, they will see us. And they will ask who we are and why we are here! And things are going to be complex! They might kicked us out, or call this Police whatever thing before we can speak to that human!" Wow. What a lung. How did she said such thing loudly, in rapid pace, and not losing a breath?

"Rukia-san, louder please. I don't think next block can hear you." Gin said sarcastically, which shut her up but she sends glare on his why. "Why so much worries? We can tell them we're Kurosaki's friends who are on project but he got side tracked and thus send us ahead but when we knocked the door it was open and nobody home so we go straight to his room and wait him here. Ta-dah! Problem solved!" Really. No creativity at all.

The midget—and wow, did Kurosaki had such head-on assessment—hissed like a very angry cat.

"We can go straight to his school and become transfer students!"

"Ah-ah. But we need uniform and while we can join today, your wound isn't completely healed so no. There'll be scene too. You might kick him and if that wasn't scene then I don't know what that was~" She flushed. "Plus, you can see Soul Society is such behind human. What if we heard human jargon which we don't know what to made it? Like... I don't know. Math?"

He hold the book he get from bedside desk. And boy... what the fuck is written there?!

"Math. You didn't understand it? How did you even graduate from Academy?" Mocked Rukia.

Gin's smile twitched, oh that brat. "Look at yourself then." He threw the book at her, and watched with amusement and satisfaction as her expression changed from amused to confused to surprised to plain mind-boggled and pissed off.

"What the fuck this is?!" She screamed. And here she said he shouldn't make any ruckus. "Algebra, Geometry, Logarithm... what this is?!"

"See? I'm sure only Twelfth Division who can make head or tail from whatever this stuff is." And possibly that mad scientist megalomaniac, Aizen Sousuke.

Geez. How did Human even come up with this stuff? Aren't life is hard enough without this stuff?

~X~

"I'm really, really sorry!" Ichigo bowed down in seiza position. "Sode no Shirayuki, Shinso, please forgive me!" He wailed.

"I-It's okay..." Shirayuki smiled, though anyone with eyes can see she was in pain and the smile is more of a wince. "Not your fault..."

"Ow ow ow... watch where your hand goes." Hissed Shinso, when Not-Yhwach accidentally hitting his bruised and battered tail. The fur there looked like they have just survived a tornado. "Oww... my tail... my poor tail..."

"Sorry." Squeaked Ichigo.

"I-It's okay. Really." The Kitsune replied. "You didn't mean to yank us out... hell. We doesn't even know it's possible for Zanpakuto Spirit to change owner during power transfer... guess now we know why the previous attempts ended up with the human die..."

"Eh? Eh? Really?" Sogyo and Koto ask, appears out of nowhere. Startled Ichigo much that he flipped and backpedaled.

"Gah! Stop doing that!" He shouted to the sheepish twin.

"Sorry Ichi-nii."

"But we're really curious."

"You were talking with"

"Sode no Shirayuki-nee and Shinso-nii"

"about changing owner?"

"And why did they..."

"...looks like they just escape a Vastro Lorde?"

" "What happened in real world?" "

"**Long Story Short," **Zangetsu snorted. **"These two's wielder got weird idea King is some damsel in distress even tho' King kicking the pest's ass like no tomorrow. And then Midget—which is Shira's partner by the way—get injured cuz some weird, idiot, noble sacrifice. Bah."**

"_**And Shinso's partner is put on 95% limiter with no Shikai. So basically speaking, only Ichigo who had necessary power to defeat the Hollow. But then they have to be racism and saying only Shinigami who can do that and made him a Shinigami..."**_

"**King had fucking Pit Hole of Reserves. Ya know. With me and blackie here. And King frigging do daily trip here like it's nothing."**

"And, thus, he sucked all of them." Finished Katen, who caght up. "Include Sode no Shirayuki and Shinso. Made them no better than academy students who're still learning the ropes."

"Well... not actually everything." Sode no Shirayuki said. "I think Rukia-sama is still having third of her power... and Ichimaru had about half of his. But... yes. Yes they are pretty much weakened. Even Kido beyond level 25 is very much pathetic that it'll be painful to see."

"Then, does that means Ichigo will take over the Karakura Town's Shinigami Patrol?" Ask Neko, laying lazily and sunbathing from her post in the gazebo.

"**Puh-lease. Wasn't King always do that?"**

"_**Indeed. It's only made him an official."**_

To think that both his spirits take same side of the argument... that spoke exactly how much their dislike to this new predicatement. Not like they had anything against the two Zanpakuto. It was just... his Quincy side really prefers cloudy sunny sky than snow. And Zangetsu is territorial bastard on good day.

Never to mention the fact if Benihime's wielder know about this tidbit, either Ichigo now possess two extra Zanpakuto, or the fact he can access Zanpakuto Palace at mere whim, he will never hear the end of it. And that's _before_ that idiot know Ichigo can hear any Zanpakuto name just fine... huh wait.

"Hey. Does that means I can use your Shikai?" He ask to both estranged/injured Zanpakuto, catching them, and everyone else off guard.

"Huh? Oh yeah. You can." Shinso nodded. "You know us, bond with us as good if not better than our original wielder, and can hear our name just fine. Zanpakuto give their wielder power if they bond strong enough, or if the wielder is in tight and hard place and they have no other options but give assistance to save their lives... like Senbonzakura here." He then pondered, "though I think it's only possible for Zanpakuto you owned in your soul. you can't use others 'cept us since they aren't yours, temporarily or not."

The Samurai-clad Zanpakuto glared at the kitsune-like. "Sometimes I wish your wielder cross mine so I can teach you how to keep your mouth shut." He said. Regal as always.

The two had feud since day one Ichigo knew them. One is regal, honorable, and settle for nothing but honestly and honor. Other is playful, tricky, and would deceit and double cross others for his own benefit. It was wonder they can sit/standing apart from each other civilly and haven't start strangling/blasting each other.

Wait. Does that means he can use every single Zanpakuto here if their original wielder give him the blade? Ones that he knew and bonded already? But what would happens then? Will they could use Zangetsu as well? Will get access to his inner world? Un? He'd been tending the Zanpakuto's "rooms" for years to come. And the rooms is reflection of their Wielder's inner world. Does that means Ichigo had been intruding their inner world, their one and only sanctuary, with the owner was none of the wiser? How did others were so calm about it?!

"Because we know and trust you." Said Shinso.

"Ichi-nii only enter if invited!" Chirped Sogyo.

"And never touch things or area unless we allows!" Continue Koto.

"You hear us out and don't mind if we're ranting. Something that our partner never do unless in very very very rare times." Sighed Suzumebachi.

"Mine never visited, and he's retired." Scoffed Gekkou. His usually calm and composed face twisted in disdain.

"**T**ry **mine**. H**e** h**ate**d **m**e." Added Sakanade. Scowling. Even though upper half of her face is covered by crude mask-like bone, just like her entire left arm and right legs which are hidden under her Egyptian-style dress, her disdain are clear as day. "H**e LOCKED M**E AWAY!" She roared and send a bala, which meet a wall casted by Kyototsu. The ninja-like girl looked at her and signaled her to calm down or take the destruction away from here.

"and brat, if you happens to forgot, we raise you." Add Benihime, condescending as usual.

Ichigo sweatdrop. "I'm saying that out loud, am I?" He ask.

"Yes." Everyone answered in unison. Their tone is as flat as chopping board and as dry as Sakanade's Room... which, based on her mood, Ichigo is going to clean again later.

"**King. Sometimes ya had no brain ta mouth filter." **Deadpanned Zangetsu.

"_**And you always doing it while your brain overworked."**_

"And here I think we finally kicked your ADHD away." Sighed Katen. "Guess we're wrong."

"At least it wasn't as bad as it used to be."

Ichigo only chuckled sheepishly and scratched his head in embarrassed manner. Yeah... he haven't truly grow out of his ADHD. It only running in low dose than what it used to be. Though rather than seeing "too small" like what people claim, the Zanpakuto claims he saw "too much", likely how he could notice that Sogyo and Koto had very slight difference, or Gin's emotions which are prominent in his eyes.

...It kinda reminds him of that western novel. What was it called again? Something about Gods and Goddesses and the main character had wits he can appreciate. Somethin about Jack-thing...

"**King. You're at it again." **At this point, Zangetsu and the rest only rolled their eyes exasperatedly.

"Sorry." Said Ichigo reflexively.

"You know. Maybe we should throw him to one of those Focus Session." Said Katen to Benihime.

"Oh. Certainly. We should upped the difficulty level." The crimson-clad lady nodded in agreement.

"Would you ladies mind if I added some touch? I never really get the chance of creating the task last time." Ask Gekkou with "pleasant" smile on his face. One that made Ichigo truly fears for his safety if he saw it.

...and saw it he did.

"I vote we punt him!" Cheered Neko.

Ichigo's face become pale, as in, ghost pale, and he had take steps away from sadistic and trolling Zanpakutous. He did not want to know. He really, really did NOT want to know what they had in mind! And he sincerely prayed to Soul King and other Gods and Goddess he can think, that those spirits didn't truly created one of those thrice-damned torture they called training! No! Absolutely hell no! Last time is bad enough as it were!

Zangetsu, the traitor, snickered. **"Suck to be you King."**

"Shut up!" Hissed Ichigo.

One more look at the sadistic Zanpakutos, he made up his mind.

He turn away and return to Living World. Especially at his house, outside his room. He didn't care if they will call him coward. He's facing at least FOUR sadistic Zanpakutou Spirits. One of them has disintegration power. One does not owned by one of the strongest captain for no reason, and other had power that made escape is damn near impossible. He's allowed to be coward!

Ichigo did glared at his Spirits when they followed him. His Quincy side smiling in amusement, while Zangetsu barely containing his laughter.

"Traitor. Both of you." He hissed at them and unlocking his door...

...only to meet face first at tousle of silver hair.

"WHAT IN THE EVER-LOVING FUCK?!" He shouted.

"Oh, Hi Ichigo!" Silver—Ichimaru Gin, he remembers Shinso said—waved cheerfully while in the background, the midget—Kuchiki Rukia if he remember what Sode no Shirayuki correctly—facepalmed and muttered something along the lines "I knew it" "here we go" "stupid taichou" and "no subtlety". "You see, we're kinda stranded up here and since we don't know much about living world, you won't mind let us stay here, won't you?"

"_**He's definitely Shinso's." **_Well, duh! Who else is the tricky fox?

Ichigo had half mind kicking them out through window. And when he said kicking, he means he really will kick their sorry ass. "And why," he said between gritted teeth, "should I do that?"

"Eh? Why not? We're weakened and there'll be more hollow running rampart, y'know? Better with us so we can notify you when one appears. You don't exactly own a Soul Pager."

_I've been hunting Hollows for three years without your help and I can sense when one appears! This is _my _hometown, _my _territory. I know this place as good as I know the Palace! _"What the fuck is Soul Pager?"

"This!"

Ichigo stared at the Soul Pager thing.

"A phone?" He said, pointing at the cellphone incredulously.

"No no. A Soul Pager." Gin waved his finger in "no, you're wrong" gesture. "This is a Device the 12th Division comes up to detect when a Hollow will appear and notify it to the Shinigami in duty. You see, when a Hollow appear, they release some kind of signal, which detected by twelfth, which in turn send message to shinigami, in this case Rukia-san and I, where and when the Hollow will appear, so we can go there to exterminate the hollow and save the day. See?"

"It's a Phone." A Phone that modified to detect a Hollow, but still a phone. "At least it wasn't some ridiculous or embarrassing item." There's various appearance this Soul Pager can take form of, and Ichigo really glad it's a phone than something that would embarrassing anyone, or made humans who see it pointed their finger and ask uncomfortable questions.

Gin pouted. "Whatever." He said and pocketed it away. Ichigo notice with some appreciation they wore normal clothes than white Yukata or black shinigami attire. Rukia wore cute white dress with short sleeve, one that had maple leaves pattern on the skirt and at the hem, with a brown belt circled her waist, hgh at her figure. Gin on other hand wore casual black underneath T-shirt under dark orange casual shirt with black strap on left shoulder, pair of jeans—wait a minute.

"Is that my clothes?!" He pointed at clothes that Gin wore. "And Yuzu's?!" He pointed at the dress.

"Well, she was the only one who's around my size. Your other sister... why did she has boy's clothes on her closet? She's girl, right?"

"She's tomboy and that's why!" Ichigo snapped. "And you don't answer my questions!"

"We don't exactly own human clothes, and the one who're giving us Gigai has same fashion sense as us. What else we can do?"

Ichigo throw up his arms. Oh god. Was it what the Zanpakuto felt when dealing with hyperactive child-him?! No wonder Katen fancied punting him all way to the river!

"You-you idiot!" He shouted in exasperation. He can feel headache growing.

"So? Will you take care of us? Or are you truly is heartless and only use us for your own gain like last night, hm? Ichigo?"

"FINE!" Ichigo snapped at them. "Fine! You two can stay!" They cheered—or Gin did. Rukia just plain smug. "But you WILL explain this to my old man and sisters! And you two will have YOUR OWN wardrobe!" He took small pleasure that their expression turned into disbelief. Rukia even looked as if he said they have to jump at pool, stark naked, in winter. Pure disbelief and totally gobsmacked.

"E-eh?! But we—"

"No buts! You want to stay here? Fine! But you better comes up with something believable! And I will not allow any of you raiding my sister's closet," glares at Rukia, "or my own." Glared at Gin. "So you two will go shopping once we got things clear. You two had your own allowance, aren't you?"

Gin smiled like usual. One would mistook it to usual sly expression of him, but inwardly he sweated bullets.

This was... unexpected. Totally unexpected.

TBC


End file.
